


The Changing Winds

by FacelessSage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacelessSage/pseuds/FacelessSage
Summary: "So, what do you think, kiddo? Would you like to go on a training trip with yours truly, the great Jiraya-sama?" The old pervert puffed his chest in pride and smiled. "No, I am fine. Thanks for the offer though, Pervy Sage." Naruto answered after staring dully for a few moments. Apparently, a broken neck and a fist through your shoulder is enough to make anyone think.





	1. Promises- Old and New...

**-]|[-**

**Chapter 1 Promises- Old and New…**

**-]|[-**

The steady beeping sound was the first thing that Naruto heard when he became aware of his surroundings. He tried opening his eyes but closed them again when they flashed with pain at the sudden brightness.

“Take it easy, Naruto.” Shikamaru muttered from his bedside and stood up to help his injured comrade in a sitting position.

“How are you feeling?” Shikamaru inquired softly. Naruto observed his friend with a frown. It was true that Shikamaru was a lazy guy but Naruto had never seen him that subdued. His shoulders were hunched more than usual. There was an air of defeat surrounding him.

“Everything hurts. Any idea what hit me?” He croaked in an attempt to alleviate some tension in his own way. It seemed to work as Shikamaru chuckled and passed him a glass of water.

“Of course, everything would hurt, Naruto.” Shikamaru shook his head in amusement. “A pierced shoulder is nothing to scoff at. I am actually surprised that you woke up as soon as you did. You didn’t look too good when Kakashi-sensei brought you back, you know.”

Naruto’s face fell momentarily as he was reminded of his defeat. _I wasn’t strong enough. _“How are the others?” He asked in worry. That bone user seemed very strong. And Naruto knew without a doubt that he was just as ruthless as he looked.

“They are fine.” Shikamaru said with obvious relief in his voice. “It will take a few weeks of rehab but they will be alright.”

Naruto winced and looked down. “They were that strong, huh?” He muttered as he remembered the sound four and that bone user. Neji, Lee, Kiba… They were pretty tough guys. To defeat them soundly… He shook his head. At least they were all alive.

“Neji was the most injured, other than you. It was only because of Shizune-san’s medical expertise that he survived. Choji had to use forbidden jutsu to win his fight. His survival was bleak. I, Kiba and Lee barely won our fights with the help of sand shinobi. The mission was a failure.” Shikamaru answered honestly and stared at his hands.

Naruto didn’t say anything. He went over his own fight. Much if it was hazy but he knew that Sasuke was able fight him equally. It didn’t matter. He was defeated anyway.

“Who did you fight?” Shikamaru asked curiously. “Was Orochimaru there as well?”

The sound of a thousand birds singing their songs filled his ears. He remembered getting slammed into the hard surface of the statues at the Valley of End. He felt the phantom pain of falling on his head and the sound of his neck breaking. He wouldn’t have survived that in normal circumstances.

He shouldn’t have survived that fall. The only reason he did was because of Kyuubi.

_“How pathetic, Naruto. Losing to these untrained eyes.” He remembered feeling the breath of Kyuubi as he stared at the malicious red eyes of the beast. “You are nothing without my power, are you? Weak, pathetically weak.” The beast roared with laughter. “Haha, I will give you my power once again. Remember that, if you survive.” _

He felt his eyes sting at the memory. He took a few deep-breaths to calm himself. Nothing good ever happened by crying. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. _I will never be that weak again. _Kyuubi’s mocking laugh echoed in his ears. He jerked out of his thoughts when Shikamaru called his name.

“No, I fought Sasuke, why?” Naruto frowned in confusion and took another sip of water. He saw Shikamaru stiffen at his answer.

“So, are saying that Sasuke joined Orochimaru out of his free will?” Shikamaru asked carefully. His fists clenched when Naruto nodded in affirmation.

“I think so.” Naruto told him as he remembered his conversation with Sasuke. “No, I don’t think Sasuke was influenced or manipulated by Orochimaru.” Driven by his rage, true. Tempted by power, true. But Naruto didn’t think that Sasuke was not aware of such things. He was too smart to not know when he was being led by the nose.

“Dammit.” Shikamaru cursed. “So, the Uchiha joined a missing-nin of his own free will? You know that he will be hunted by Anbu as a wanted criminal, don’t you?” Shikamaru said carefully and watched his reaction.

Instead of answering his friend, Naruto stared at his bandaged body. For a moment, Shikamaru thought he would not answer. Shikamaru sighed and leaned back in his chair to observe his friend.

“I know.” Naruto muttered softly. He ran a hand through his hair and heaved a sigh. “Sasuke chose this path knowing full well where it would end. I tried my best to reason with him, I did.”

Shikamaru frowned. By this point, Naruto should be screaming to be released from the hospital and gearing up to go retrieve his team mate, kicking and screaming. Or at least engage in his ridiculous attempts at obtaining freedom.

“Are you sure you are fine?” He inquired again, watching him closely. He caught a flinch and saw him touch his injured shoulder with a frown.

“I am fine, just fine.” Naruto muttered and turned to watch out of the window.

“Very well.” Shikamaru decided to leave it be, for now. “I will go and inform Tsunade-sama that you are awake. I was supposed to do that the moment you woke up. Tch, how troublesome.”

Naruto chuckled and winced in pain when his wounds decided to make their presence known. “See ya.” He waved with a smile.

Shikamaru waved lazily and turned away. “It should have been a capture mission instead of retrieval.”

**-]|[-**

Shikamaru heaved a sigh as soon as he closed the door. He leaned on the wall and remembered the promise he made.

_Choji Akimichi and Neji Hyuga were in critical condition. Kiba Inuzuka had several severe injuries that would take a few weeks of rehab, just like Akamaru would take weeks before he could walk again. Rock Lee fought to the best of his abilities despite being injured. He too would take weeks to recover._

_The only one to return from the mission with minor injuries was him. The leader. Tch. _

_He reflected on his failure as he waited outside the emergency ward for a word on Choji’s condition and did his best to ignore the sand kunoichi sitting on the opposite desk. She reminded him of his weakness with just her presence. _

_“No point in making yourself crazy, you know.” Temari said after watching him fiddle with his fingers nervously. “Don’t you remember your psychological training? With every mission comes sacrifice.”_

_“Training and reality are two different things, you know.” Shikamaru answered with a frown. “I thought I knew about missions. I thought I knew what it meant to be a shinobi. But after my first mission as a squad leader, only one thing is clear. I am not cut out to be a shinobi.”_

_He stood and moved away from the ward, hoping to check in on Kiba. “Honestly, you men with your fragile egos. What? Are you afraid you might get hurt?” He ignored her harsh words, despite knowing how true they were. _

_“A girl insults and disrespects you like that and you walk away.” He father’s amused voice gave him pause but he didn’t bother to turn back. He was afraid of finding disappointed eyes staring at him._

_“Exchanging insults are what girls do.” He answered. “I do not want to bother myself with such things.”_

_“You are no man, are you?” He stiffened at his father’s harsh words. “As far as I can see, you are nothing but a coward. You think just because you quit, the missions will stop?”_

_“Your friends and comrades will be sent out on mission whether you are with them or not.” His fists clenched in his pockets and he stared at his feet. “If not you, then under someone else, they will be sent out. They will face the same risks and dangers. Some might not even make it back.”_

_His father continued ruthlessly. “How would it feel when you think that they could have made it if you were there to help them? You have a chance to reflect on your mistakes and learn from them. Use your failures to make yourself a better leader, Shikamaru.”_

_“You won’t help your friends by running away. Try to make yourself stronger for their sake and yours. The choice is simple, you are either a leader or a coward. So, which are you?” His father asked staring at him with an unreadable look. _

_A leader or a coward. Who am I? Shikamaru asked himself. He didn’t get the chance to answer as the door of the emergency ward opened and Lady Tsunade stepped out with a relieved face._

_“Choji Akimichi is going to just fine.” Lady Tsunade declared with a small smile and moved to sit on the bench. “The antidote worked perfectly.”_

_“The Nara clan’s Medical encyclopaedia is an invaluable treasure. I cannot imagine the work your clan put into it. It’s very impressive.” Tsunade told Shikaku with a small smile who answered with a short, relieved ‘thank you’. _

_Soon after that, Shizune brought the news of Neji Hyuga’s stabilized condition. Shikamaru felt his eyes sting with tears when he heard that both of his friends would be safe. Shizune also informed them that Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake returned safely as well._

_“Shikamaru Nara.” Tsunade turned her attention to the newly promoted chunin. “Your mission was a failure.”_

_Ashamed, he stared at ground and his shoulders shook. “But I am glad that everyone’s alive. That is the most important thing.”_

_Tears fell down his cheeks as he struggled to regain his composure. “Next time the mission will go perfectly.” He promised. _

On his way to the next floor he gave a nod of acknowledgment to Sakura and idly wondered how her meeting with this changed Naruto would play out.

**-]|[-**

Somewhere in the Rice country, a relatively uninjured Sasuke Uchiha followed after Orochimaru in an underground base. He did not even glance at the dozens of people huddled together in the cells.

“Sasuke…” Orochimaru chuckled. “You are the chosen one.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Sasuke dismissed that with a frown. He was perfectly aware of what Orochimaru was after. “You promised me power.”

Orochimaru glanced back at his future body. His golden eyes stared at the arrogant brat with unhidden malicious amusement. _Oh, how easy would it be for me to break his pretty neck and gouge his precious eyes out._

Kabuto, understanding the look of his leader, moved to whisper in Sasuke’s ear. “Don’t let his current appearance fool you. Watch what you speak if you want to live long. That is still Lord Orochimaru you are talking to.”

Kabuto flinched back when Sasuke moved away to glare at him. Not because he found the pretty boy’s face terrifying, but because of the intense spike in the boy’s chakra.

_The intensity of his chakra. _He thought in wonder as he stared at the boy.

Somewhere ahead of them, Orochimaru feeling the sudden spike of chakra merely confirmed that his choice to not snap the boy like a twig was correct.

**-]|[-**

“So, they are still not letting anyone in to see Choji?” Ino asked Choza, Choji’s father, as she reached outside the emergency ward.

“No. But they say that he will be regaining consciousness soon enough. He will be alright.” Choza informed Ino.

“Ah, thank goodness.” Ino said in relief. She might have been a bit bossy and rude but she cared for her friends just like everyone else.

“It was a fortunate day when Lady Tsunade agreed to return to the village. If it weren’t for her, Choji would’ve…” Ino reflected how close she was to losing one of her friends and teammate in a sombre mood.

_Next time, I will be there to help them. I refuse to be left behind because I was weak._

**-]|[-**

Sakura paused at the door with a hand on the knob and took a steady breath. Her heart beat just a bit faster at the thought of seeing Sasuke again.

_Would he be angry at me? _She wondered. _I did rat him out. I hope he will forgive me._

“Here for a visit?” Sakura jumped a bit when she heard Lady Tsunade speak. “News travel fast I see.”

“How is Sasuke-kun?” She asked carefully and moved away from door to make space for Lady Tsunade.

_Poor girl. She doesn’t know. _Tsunade glanced at her from and opened the door. “Sasuke Uchiha is gone.” She answered curtly and entered the room.

Sakura’s eyes widened as she heard the confirmation of what she already guessed. Sasuke was a stubborn person. Even if he was brought back, it was very unlikely that he would be kept in a hospital. For better or worse, Sasuke did abandon the village.

She rubbed her eyes hastily and entered behind her leader. She supressed a gasp when she saw the condition of her other teammate.

“I had heard your injuries were pretty severe. You seem to be doing well considering…” Tsunade trailed off when she saw that Naruto was staring behind her instead of focusing on her.

“Naruto…” Sakura said in worried tone that made the boy look down.

“I am sorry, Sakura.” Naruto stared at the slashed headband in his hands.

“Sorry? What are you sorry for?” Sakura asked while moving towards the window. “Let me guess. You got reckless and went on half-cocked again, huh?”

Sakura didn’t see it but Tsunade saw the subtle changes in the boy’s posture at her words. His fists clenched and his body stiffened yet he didn’t look up. The way his chakra spiked suddenly was almost worrying.

Tsunade frowned. It was very unlikely behaviour on the boy’s part. _Of course, getting a lightening fist shoved through shoulder by your comrade could do that to you. _The difference of training given to both boys was staggering. The result of their fight should have been obvious. Sasuke had years of disciplined training compared to Naruto.

She had read the reports about Kakashi favouring Sasuke with extra training and leaving both Sakura and Naruto on their own. And if what Jiraiya said was true then it was only luck that he came across the boy while peeping in a hot spring before the third round of chunin exams. Or else Naruto would still be stuck with a special Jonin who took care of the third’s grandson.

Jiraiya could claim that their meeting was planned all he wanted. But Tsunade knew him. And she knew the truth. Jiraiya was not one to take responsibilities. Not after what happened with the three orphans he found during war. His literature became more important to him after that.

It wouldn’t matter in this case. Tsunade knew that Jiraiya would take care of fourth’s son when it mattered. But could she trust the old pervert with that task? She had known him for a long time.

She knew how he taught things. He didn’t bother with anything more than a basic explanation. But Naruto was not the genius Jiraiya was used to deal with. _What will you do now? I wonder… _Tsunade smiled and continued to observe the boy closely. 

“Look at you. You look like a mummy.” Sakura chuckled in amusement while moving the curtains of the window.

Naruto didn’t answer. What could he say? That he was going to waste years of his life chasing after someone that didn’t want anything to do with them.

He didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to chase after someone who abandoned them as soon as he didn’t need them. He didn’t want to bother with someone who was willing to break his bonds because he wasn’t satisfied with the way he progressed.

Even after getting extra training from their sensei, Sasuke remained unsatisfied. Naruto was not jealous of the special treatment. No, he wasn’t jealous. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t hurt with the way his own team leader favoured the resident genius.

_Sorry, Naruto. But I have already promised to train Sasuke. _It was Kakashi’s jutsu that pierced his shoulder. Was Sasuke aiming for his heart and missed? Chidori was designed to kill. Unlike Rasengan, it was impossible to control the piercing power of that jutsu in the middle of the attack.

“Don’t worry, Naruto.” Sakura said after a moment’s thought. “Next time, I will be with you when we go to get Sasuke back.” She declared her desire with a hand on her heart.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before nodding. _Next time, I will defeat you, Sasuke. _He gave a small smile when she left to check up on Choji and the others.

“What are you going to do now, brat?” Naruto jumped and turned to Tsunade who was still staring at him. “Oh, and do tell the truth.”

“How did you…” Naruto trailed off when he saw her frown. “Never mind. I don’t really have time to worry about Sasuke.”

Tsunade nodded. She knew very well what he was talking about. “Akatsuki.” She muttered and crossed her arms.

“Hai, Akatsuki.” Naruto confirmed. “Did you know that I was almost captured by them while we were trying to find you?”

“No.” She frowned. “Jiraiya only said that you had a run-in with two members of that organization.”

“That is one way of describing that.” Naruto snorted. “Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshikage.”

Tsunade’s eyes widened when she heard those names. The brat was very lucky that he managed to escape from those two. Her curiosity was peaked but she didn’t speak. She wanted to know what was going on in his mind.

“Jiraiya sensei was not there with me. Apparently, Itachi Uchiha used a genjutsu on a very attractive lady to lure Jiraiya sensei away from me.” Naruto shook his head with a watery smile. “It was so easy for him to lure Jiraiya sensei away. I was asked to wait in a room we chose to rent for the stay while sensei decided to have a good time.”

Tsunade chuckled in amusement as she listened about Jiraiya’s inability to control himself. But in her mind, she was re-evaluating Jiraiya’s training proposal.

“You know, I would’ve guessed that they would do some kind of surprise attack or something like that. But do you know what they did?” Tsunade leaned forward in interest. “They walked to the room I was staying in and knocked on the door.”

“It was as if they didn’t even consider me a threat to them.” Tsunade was of half a mind to confirm the factuality of that statement but decided to listen patiently.

“And even then, when I stood in front of them, I couldn’t bring myself to move. My legs froze when I stared in their cruel eyes and felt power rolling of them in waves. I’ve never felt so small and weak. It was probably luck that Sasuke and Jiraiya appeared when they did.” He confessed with his head bowed in shame.

“Even when I was fighting against Orochimaru during the second round of chunin exams, I was at least able to move my body. I know that he was just playing around with us. I have seen his strength when I witnessed you Sannins fight it out in less than ideal conditions.” He didn’t want to say that it was only because he was using Kyuubi’s power to be able to do that much.

Tsunade gave a wry smile. It was good that Naruto was acknowledging his weakness. The only thing remained was to see where he wanted to go from there.

“Heck, my win against Kabuto was probably a fluke at best. He underestimated me and I got a lucky shot in.” And that was while not considering other factors.

Tsunade knew that Kabuto was weakened and tired after fighting against both herself and her apprentice, who was a jonin level ninja herself. His body was probably also feeling the after effects of consuming a blood pill, a food pill and performing a summoning jutsu. Yes, if one looked at it that way, then Naruto was definitely lucky in that fight.

“I’ve never felt as weak as I did when I was standing in front of Itachi and Kisame.” Naruto closed his eyes in pain. “And Orochimaru used to be one of them. He said that he was defeated by Sasuke’s brother when we fought in the Forest of Death.”

Tsunade smiled grimly. It was a bitter truth to swallow for the kid that he was nothing compared to the people who desired his head for what he contained. She knew that under all that goofiness and reckless behaviour, the boy was actually very perceptive.

To think he had the courage to admit his weakness in front of his leader. Yes, so far, the boy was on the correct path.

“Then what are you going to do about it, Naruto-kun?” Tsunade waited for the boy to gather his thoughts and glanced outside. This whole ordeal with Sasuke Uchiha was a wake-up call for the genins.

Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Choji, Lee even Ino and Sakura… They were slapped in the face with reality of where they stood in the pecking order. None of them seemed to be happy about it. Shikamaru almost chose to quit the life of shinobi because of his failure as a leader.

The life of a shinobi was difficult. They could do nothing but persevere and grow strong for the future.

“Ne, Granny Tsunade?” Naruto looked up with his usual bright smile. “When will I get to leave this bed? I am not going to get stronger by being stuck in this prison.”

And Tsunade knew that the future of her village would remain bright. How could it not when they had such determined shinobi to fight for it?

“Just as soon as you get healed, Naruto-kun.” Tsunade ruffled his hair playfully and left the room doing her best not to laugh at the whining boy.

**-]|[-**

Jiraiya nursed a bump on his head and stood up with a wince. “All this time and Tsunade hits just as hard as she did years ago.” He muttered in annoyance.

“Honestly!” He threw his hands in air. “How was I supposed to know when they would attack?”

“It’s not like they gave me a warning before coming after the kid.” He glanced at the curious people surrounding him. “Besides, the kid is not going to learn if I hold his hand all the time, right?”

_The kid is not going to be in any position to learn if you decide to throw him at monsters like Itachi and Kisame without proper training_. Tsunade’s roar echoed in his head.

“Right.” He rubbed his head in realization. “Anyway, let’s see what the kid decides before I plan anything for the future.”

**-]|[-**

Naruto woke up with a start when a loud bang sounded near him. He got up and rushed to windows franctically.

“Pervy sage.” He exclaimed after opening the curtains. Jiraiya turned to look to at him with a smile and jumped towards the window. The giant toad, Gamabunta, disappeared in a cloud of smoke behind him.

“Hey there.” Jiraiya waved before settling down on the window sill.

“What are you doing back in the village?” Naruto asked in confusion and moved back to his bed.

“What? Can’t I visit my favourite student once in a while?” Jiraiya asked in amusement. His eyes scanning the boy’s injuries critically. “How are you doing kiddo?”

“I am fine.” Naruto smiled at the concern in his master’s voice.

“Good. Because what I have to tell you is very important.” Naruto focussed on his Master instantly. “I have just received some disturbing news. From now on, you are my only student and I have to make a full-fledged shinobi out of you in three years.”

“What are you talking about?” Naruto asked in confusion. “Why three years?”

“You remember Itachi and Kisame from Akatsuki?” Jiraiya continued without waiting for an answer. “They are going to make their move in three or four years and one of their targets is you.”

Naruto’s eyes widened as he remembered freezing up in front of those monsters. He remembered how helpless he felt when he witnessed Itachi destroying Sasuke in a matter of minutes.

_How will I be able to face them when I couldn’t even defeat Sasuke even with some of Kyuubi’s power? _His fists clenched at the painful reminder of his recent defeat.

“That is very worrying.” Naruto looked at his clenched fist and wondered. “Will I be ready by then Pervy sage?”

Jiraiya looked at the boy in confusion. He was sure that he would have to listen to the boy rant about how it was his responsibility to save the Uchiha. Maybe Tsunade was correct about the boy re-evaluating his priorities. _It’s good to see that you are growing up, Naruto._

“Of course, you will be ready. Who do you think I am, you cheeky brat?” Jiraiya laughed. He was glad that Naruto chose to walk a different path.

Jiraiya smiled as he stared at the sunset. He was glad that he wouldn’t have to hold back on training to ensure that the brat would not run after dangerous enemies in hopes of finding a lead to his friend. But, just to be sure.

“What about your friend?” He turned to watch his student stare at his bandaged body.

“What about him?” Naruto asked with a frown.

“Don’t you want to go save him from Orochimaru?” He asked and watched his reaction closely. Naruto rubbed his shoulder with a thoughtful look on his face. _Probably a parting gift from his friend._

“Nah, I don’t think he will need my help.” Naruto declared with a smile. “Sasuke is smart enough to realize what Orochimaru wants from him. He will be fine. Probably.”

_Even if he has achieved immortality, his body will still decay. _Kimimaro’s words rang in his head. _He will need a new vessel soon._

“So, you are aware of the gruesome details of Orochimaru’s work, huh?” Jiraiya concluded with a frown.

“Immortality.” Naruto confirmed as the words of Kimimaro, the bone user, echoed in his head again. “Do you know about it too?”

“Of course, I do.” Jiraiya affirmed. “I have chased after Orochimaru for a long time, kiddo. I have received word that Orochimaru ran out of time and had to use another body. Your friend Sasuke is safe for at least three years or at least as long as that body can survive Orochimaru’s possession.”

“You have a pretty good idea about the workings of his justu, huh.” Naruto mused. “Well, it doesn’t matter. I am glad Sasuke is safe but there is nothing I can do about it.” _I still owe him for that chidori. _

“I am glad that you decided to forget about your friend.” Jiraiya said in a frank manner. “Sasuke went to Orochimaru out of his own free will. There is nothing you could have done or said that would’ve made him come back to the village.”

“I have seen plenty of Shinobi in my time, Naruto. Sasuke and Orochimaru are more alike than you think.” Naruto watched his sensei curiously.

Naruto knew that Orochimaru was his sensei’s teammate and he knew that Jiraiya spent years chasing after his friend. But he could have never guessed that that failure weighed so heavily on his master’s conscience. Then again, Orochimaru’s name was infamous for his cruelty and disgusting experiments.

He certainly looked creepy enough in the body of a woman when he encountered him in the Forest of Death. _By gods, that sounded so wrong._ He remembered all the things Shikamaru said about the man when he talked to him before the third round of chunin exams. Some of things Shikamaru mentioned made him green in the face.

_Would you partake in those things as well, Sasuke? _Naruto wondered about the man his friend chose to follow. No, it was a good thing he decided to forget about his friend. Sasuke would certainly be a criminal the next time he saw him. That is, if the village didn’t declare him one first.

“Both of them are willing to do anything, use any means necessary to acquire their goals.” Jiraiya told his student. In normal circumstances, he would have not said the next bit but he was certain that Naruto was mature enough to handle the reality of their world. He wanted to ensure that Naruto knew about the man his friend chose to follow out of his own free will.

“Naruto, you are aware that Orochimaru was my teammate, aren’t you?” Jiraiya turned to stare at the sunset again. “Pay attention, I don’t like speaking about this.”

Naruto straightened abruptly. In the short time that he knew Jiraiya, he was rarely serious. Jiraiya didn’t share stories about his past, instead he focussed on telling outlandish adventures where he saved the day at the last moment or tried to make him join on his peeping activities.

“Were you aware that at one point in time, Orochimaru was the main candidate for the seat of fourth Hokage?” Naruto’s eyes widened when he heard that. And as much as he wanted to deny the possibility of his hero, Minato Namikaze, having a rival, he held his tongue back and listened patiently.

“Shocking, isn’t it?” Jiraiya chuckled. “The cruellest man I have ever known was considered to have absolute control over Konoha’s military. Imagine the horror’s that man would have brought.” _Especially when he was working with the likes of Danzo Shimura. _

“It was fortunate that the Third Hokage recognized his lust of power for what it was. My student was considered as the main candidate after I refused the position. And then the darkness Orochimaru had came to light.”

Jiraiya sighed and took a sip of sake directly from the bottle he procured from somewhere. “Third Hokage always hoped to dissuade him from his apparent path. But even he realised that Orochimaru was a lost cause.”

“Some time after Third Hokage announced Minato Namikaze as his successor, Orochimaru became less discreet in his actions. He began experimenting on children he kidnapped from surrounding villages. He went so far to experiment on his comrades as well as prisoners. All in his pursuit of immortality.” Jiraiya took another gulp of his sake and tried to drown the memory of reading those reports for himself.

“Eventually, he was caught red handed by Lord Third who forced him out of the village.” Jiraiya couldn’t bring himself to admit that Lord Third lacked the will to kill Orochimaru for his crimes just like he was unable to do so.

“Despite being injured, Orochimaru was able to escape the Fire country. Just like you, I begged my friend to reconsider when we fought. And just like your attempt, it fell on deaf ears. I was defeated because I held back in the hope of capturing him while trying to change his mind.”

Jiraiya stared at the darkening sky with a frown. “Well, you can guess what happened after that. I chased after him for years. Each time, Orochimaru slipped away and I was left with the carnage he left behind. He destroyed villages, kidnapped and experimented on children and adults alike, all for the sake of his ambition.”

“For years, I felt guilty about the lives he took for his sick. You know what he told me when he clashed once? He said that I was aware of his true nature. And that I could’ve stopped him long before it got to that point if I was not blinded by my emotions.” Naruto stared at his sensei in concern.

“He called me a ‘Sentimental fool’, who chose to ignore what was in front of him because of his bonds. Heh, you know Naruto, I spent years trying to figure out why Orochimaru betrayed the village in the way he did. I don’t know why I did it. Maybe I hoped that if I undid whatever it was then he would come back. But I never come up with anything.”

“So, do you realize why I am telling you all this?” Jiraiya glanced back to look at his student’s confused face. “I am telling you all this so you could understand the kind of person Orochimaru is. He is cruel, ruthless, a monster who cares for no one other than himself.”

“He is the kind of person who would find sick amusement by sending his underlings on a suicide mission. And the only thing he would feel remorse about would be the failure of the mission.” Jiraiya sighed and took another gulp of his sake. “He would send his underlings to destroy villages and kill everyone there to test their resolve and strength. Sick, isn’t it? And he would kill them for their failures.”

“This is the kind of person your friend chose to follow willingly.” Jiraiya stared in his eyes and hoped that the point he made was understood. “Don’t be too surprised if you don’t recognize your friend when you, eventually, meet again.”

Naruto stared back with equal intensity before answering curtly. “Hai, sensei.”

“Well then, I am off.” Jiraiya muttered and waved before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

“Rasengan is the ultimate form of chakra form manipulation. You can use it to improve your chakra control.” Jiraiya’s advice echoed in the wind after he disappeared.

It took a while but Naruto grinned when he finally understood the importance of chakra control. _I am not allowed to do physical training but no one told me to not practise chakra control. _That night his room flashed with glowing blue lights at regular intervals as he created and maintained Rasengan as long as he could.

**-]|[-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-]|[-**

**Chapter 2 Weakness**

**-]|[-**

Naruto did his best to ignore Shikamaru’s amused smirk as he wiggled in his constraints. He heard him snort in amusement from where he was writing his report. 

“Oi, Shikamaru,” Naruto called after a few moments of trying to escape. “Help me out here.”

“Why?” Shikamaru glanced at the struggling boy. “You should be able to get out of those pretty easily. The Rope-Escape technique was the very first jutsu we were taught in the academy. Don’t you remember?”

Naruto refused to answer that. His struggle increased with his frustration to remember the technique. The ropes binding him to the bed tightened until he couldn’t move anymore.

“Tch, how troublesome.” Shikamaru wondered how the blond survived so far as a ninja if he was so reckless. “First you exhaust your chakra doing something all night and then you sneak out to eat ramen, of all things. No wonder you are so short if your idea of breakfast is ramen.” Naruto glared indignantly at the last comment and huffed. As far as he was concerned, ramen was all he needed.

“Honestly, Naruto.” Shikamaru sighed and threw a small scroll on ‘escape techniques’ to the boy. “How did you even graduate from the academy?” He asked rhetorically. It was a good thing he saw Naruto getting dragged back to the hospital, bound in ropes, that morning. He wouldn’t have bothered to bring that scroll otherwise.

Naruto flinched at the reminder of his unorthodox graduation. It was true that the only reason he managed to graduate was that he managed to learn a high-level forbidden jutsu and helped apprehend a traitor. 

He was certain that he would have been branded as one too if it wasn’t for Iruka-sensei diffusing the situation and allowing him to graduate as a ninja. He did not need a reminder of that night.

He managed to open the scroll, bound as he was to the bed, and tried to understand the technique again, as best as he could. After reading for a few minutes, he turned to stare at his friend.

“Oi, Shikamaru.” Naruto frowned and then gulped. This was something that had been on his mind for some time now. “Do you think I am a weak ninja?”

“What brought this on, Naruto?” Shikamaru asked in concern. He knew his remark about the unconventional way of his graduation did not affect Naruto. Naruto usually brushed off those japes without a second thought.

“I am curious. And it’s not just because of Sasuke or the last mission. I have often been told that I am foolish and too headstrong, that I am a lazy excuse of a ninja by many strong people. And it got me thinking. Am I a good ninja?” Naruto stared at his bounded body and gestured to it. _Kabuto, Orochimaru, even Kakashi remarked that I was a loud-mouthed idiot when we first met. _

Shikamaru took a careful look at his friend. He realized that Naruto was at a crossroad. Just like him, Naruto was at a point where he was wondering whether he was cut out to be a shinobi or not. And unlike him, Naruto didn’t have a parent figure who could help him out. 

“Are you sure I am the right person to ask such a question, Naruto?” Shikamaru asked pensively. “After all, I am not a combat type ninja, you know. I specialize in stalling and capturing enemies, not direct battles like you.” He made sure to not mention Team Seven, knowing that it was a touchy subject.

“I think so,” Naruto said carefully. “I mean, you are one of smartest people I know, Shikamaru. And I think you would have a different opinion than most. They would usually tell me that I am an idiot or something like that. I can’t improve if I am not told what I am doing wrong.”

_Don’t rush in. Focus on chakra control. Work on improving your teamwork. _These recommendations were fine and all but he couldn’t get strong individually like that. His skillset didn’t leave him much choice other than to rush in when he had the chance. A team was only as strong as its weakest member. And he didn’t want to be a burden. 

Once his opponents realized that he was a close-range fighter then there was no way he would get the chance to get close. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was aware that he was weak against long-range fighters and that he wasn’t fast enough to get close without getting hit.

“Tch, how troublesome.” Shikamaru continued writing a report while considering how best to handle this situation. “Strong or weak is a relative term, Naruto.” 

Knowing that his friend won’t understand it right away, he gave an example. “Look at it this way. In normal circumstances, you shouldn’t be able to defeat either Kiba, Neji or Gaara in a one-on-one fight. You have improved as a ninja, don’t get me wrong. You are not just as versatile as you should be for a frontline fighter.”

“Kiba is superior to you in taijutsu, both in skills and strength. The only reason you won against him was that you farted in his face at a critical time.” Shikamaru paused for a moment before continuing.

“Well, you took advantage of your opponent’s weakness as a ninja should. But you weren’t aware of that, were you? It was probably a fluke that turned that match in your favour.”

Naruto remembered how fast Kiba was back then. He struggled to even keep up with the guy. That guy was too fast for him to keep up with. There was hardly a chance to counter-attack when he was barely managing to dodge. 

He had to resort to tricks, taking advantage of his opponent’s reckless behaviour and overconfidence. _Does tricking my way to victory mean that I am strong? As a ninja maybe…_

Naruto muttered a soft affirmation as he remembered duking it out with Kiba. Yes, Kiba was starting to gain an upper hand in their battle. No, Naruto was not aware of that particular weakness. Or at least he wouldn’t have thought of using it in that match. 

_How long will being underestimated work in my favour? Orochimaru considered me a genuine threat and I would’ve died if it wasn’t for Granny Tsunade. _He remembered learning about that from Shizune after he woke up. If it wasn’t for her, he would probably be dead. Either due to Kabuto’s attack or because Orochimaru wanted to get rid of him.

“Heh. I remember you being turned into Kiba’s training dummy while desperately trying to get a chance to use your jutsu.” Shikamaru shook his head. “And then you farted your way to victory.” He chuckled at his friend’s red face. 

Naruto would have tried to hide his red face if he wasn’t tied to the bed. And struggling only tightened the damned ropes. He came to that conclusion when he could do nothing to avoid that.

“Then there was your fight with Neji Hyuga in the final round of chunin exams. It was very impressive that you were able to hold your own against the Hyuga prodigy, Naruto. It truly was. Up until the moment I learned that you were trained by a Legendary Sannin for a whole month.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Naruto. It is a great feat in and of itself that you got such high-level shinobi to even train you. But when you look at it critically, you were too reckless in that fight to be trained by a shinobi of that stature. You took too many hits. You have a lot of endurance, I get it. But after some point, it’s just foolish recklessness.”

Shikamaru sighed. He didn’t want to speak of his friend’s weakness when he couldn’t have done half the things Naruto did. But Naruto asked his opinion and the only way to answer was honestly. 

Unlike him, Naruto was part of a frontline combat squad. Sooner or later, he would have to correct these quirks or risk the mission and life of his comrades.

“And then you were defeated. Yes, you were defeated, like it or not.” Shikamaru frowned when he thought back to that moment. “Naruto, there is no way a normal person, ninja or not, would be able to move after getting that many of his tenketsu closed.”

“There is a reason that the Gentle Fist taijutsu of the Hyuga clan is feared throughout the five nations. It is the most reputable and fearsome taijutsu style in all of Konoha for that reason.” Shikamaru tried his best to drive the point in his friend’s thick head. 

“The only reason you succeeded in your sneak attack on Neji Hyuga was that he might have assumed that you won’t be able to move after having so many of tenketsu points blocked. Getting a sneak attack on a user of the all-seeing Byakyugan is impossible when their byakugan is active.” 

“I don’t know how you reopened them Naruto. But it is usually impossible to even move after getting so many tenketsu closed.” Shikamaru stared at him incredulously for a few moments and asked. “How did you do that anyway?”

Naruto stared at his hands as he remembered begging for Kyuubi’s help again when he couldn’t win with his skills. And once again, his strength was not enough in a fight. He remembered the malicious chakra flowing through his body. 

He remembered the way the malicious chakra painfully opened the closed tenketsu points in his body. The lust for more power, the overpowering sense of hatred… he remembered feeling all those things with a clouded mind.

_Can’t I win any fight without begging the Nine-tails for his help? _Naruto wondered to himself. The answer that came back was negative. He remembered that he was only able to defeat Haku after he channelled Kyuubi’s chakra. _Sasuke almost sacrificed himself to save me._

The only reason he could stand up against Orochimaru in the Forbidden forest was Kyuubi. He was able to outsmart Kiba and win with a lot of ridiculous luck on his part. He needed Kyuubi’s help again to fight against Neji when he should have been defeated.

And again, he required Kyuubi’s help to even the battlefield against Gaara. Come to think of it, the only fight where he didn’t even get the chance to beg the Nine-tails for his help was when he foolishly challenged Tsunade Senju, one of the Legendary Sannin.

And got his ass handed back to him on a silver platter with a cherry on the top. Half drunk and a decade out of practice, it only took a finger for Tsunade to defeat him. He even struggled against Kimimaro when he faced him. He had no way to deal with his foe's projectile bones. He knew that. The way he struggled in that fight proved that.

He truly was a pathetic excuse of a ninja without Kyuubi. _I am weak. I can’t win a single fight without begging for Kyuubi’s help. How pathetic. _Kyuubi’s amused laughter echoed in his head.

“I don’t know much about your fight with Gaara. But I know for sure that there is no way that someone who couldn’t even perform a simple clone jutsu, could perform a Summoning jutsu with just a single month of training without help for an external source.” Naruto stared at the scroll in his hands resolutely.

“Tch, you don’t have enough chakra control for that. Heck, no twelve-year-old should have enough chakra and control to summon a mountain-sized Toad.” Shikamaru stared at his friend carefully, knowing full well that he wasn’t going to get any answers that day.

“This is what I have observed so far, Naruto. You can decide whether you are weak or strong for yourself.” Shikamaru folded his scrolls and stood up. “I am sure that deep down, you are aware of your shortcomings as a ninja, just as I am of mine. You don’t need me to tell you about it.”

Shikamaru stared at his friend for a few moments. “Well, I am off. I have these reports to submit. How Troublesome.” He left after getting no answer.

**-]|[-**

Naruto frowned after another failed attempt at getting free from his bonds. He sighed and remembered how easy it was for Sasuke to get out of his restraints when he got the jump on him when their team formed. 

His mind went back to Sakura’s visit after Shikamaru left and he tried to escape again. _I won’t be so useless again. _Her words rang in his head. _I wonder what’s going on with that girl. _He wondered.

“Hey there.” Naruto jumped at the sudden greeting from his sensei and turned to see him eating fruits from a basket Shikamaru left for him. _When did he get here? I couldn’t even sense him. _Yet another reminder of his lack of skills.

“I hear you snuck out, huh. You seem eager to start training.” Jiraiya remarked casually and glanced outside the window. He saw Sakura walk away with her shoulder’s squared. _She seems determined. I wonder…_

“Hey, that’s mine,” Naruto exclaimed in outrage but Jiraiya continued to eat.

“Atta boy, you seem to be recovering well. I think you are ready for some one-on-one training with yours truly.” Jiraiya smirked before standing up.

“Really, Pervy sage?” Naruto asked eagerly. “Get me out of these ropes then. What are you waiting for? Come on.” 

“Yeah, well, I am not going to do that.” Jiraiya shrugged carelessly. “You have fifteen minutes to escape from this hospital and get to the river where we practised your Summoning jutsu. See ya.”

“Hey, wait,” Naruto shouted as Jiraiya disappeared in a burst of smoke. “That’s not fair. Get me out of here. Gah, stupid ropes. Take that.” He muttered and started biting the ropes in an attempt to free himself.

**-]|[-**

Jiraiya waited for his pupil to show up with a frown. Naruto’s conversation with Shikamaru repeated like a record in his head. 

_Was it a good thing to make the kid rely on the Kyuubi’s power? Am I using a shortcut to make the brat strong? _Jiraiya asked himself. 

_Your fight seemed impressive. Up until I learned that you were trained by a legendary Sannin. _Shikamaru spoke correctly when he claimed that Naruto should have fought better than that against his opponent. 

_Sure, the kid used some clever little tricks and tried his best to stay out of the Hyuga’s range. But after being trained by a legendary Sannin, he should have been able to handle one Hyuga. Prodigy or not. _Jiraiya sighed in frustration.

_Maybe that Nara kid was right about it._ _I should focus on making the brat a proper shinobi before I make him use Kyuubi’s power. _It would not do any good if the kid constantly relied on Kyuubi’s power instead of his own. That whole idea was based on Kyuubi’s co-operation. Naruto was dead the moment Kyuubi decided not to help.

_What would happen if his next opponent knew how to subdue Kyuubi? _Jiraiya remembered how easy it was for someone like Orochimaru to break the connection between Naruto and Kyuubi with a well-placed seal. 

Fuinjutsu was not as rare as it was believed to be. There were still plenty of great Fuinjutsu practitioners throughout the five nations. And the other hidden villages must have developed ways to subdue jinchuriki. After all, some villages even possessed two of them.

_Besides, if the information is correct then Kyuubi’s power is almost useless against Itachi and Kisame._ They seemed to be a perfect pair to subdue the Kyuubi’s jinchuriki. Or any jinchuriki for that matter.

Itachi Uchiha was a master of genjutsu. And from what he had seen so far, Naruto was absolutely rubbish when it came to detecting and performing genjutsu. If the rumours about Itachi’s ‘Mangekyo Sharingan’ were true then he might be able to subdue the Nine-tails with just genjutsu.

_The black flames of Amaterasu and a genjutsu that could effectively trap someone in their own mind. That’s Mangekyo alright. _Jiraiya wondered if Itachi Uchiha could control a tailed beast with his genjutsu.

Then there was his partner Kisame Hoshikage. The Monster of the Hidden Mist. The man was reputed for his strength and massive chakra reserves. His sword ‘Samehada’ was able to absorb chakra from its opponents. No, these two were perfect for fighting against any jinchuriki. 

Naruto didn’t have just those two coming after him. No, there was a whole organization made of these monsters after what Naruto contained. He wondered who their leader was. The man must be pretty powerful if he could keep monsters like those in line.

Heck, only two of them were able to deal with Konoha’s elite and escape without much trouble from the middle of the village. Imagine what their leader was capable of. _And that is a scary thought in and of itself._

“Took you long enough,” Jiraiya remarked and jumped on the surface of the water. With some chakra manipulation, his voice was heard over the roar of the waterfall behind him. 

Naruto breathed heavily. “Phew, made it just in time.” He was wearing a black hoodie and blue pants. Contrary to Jiraiya’s expectations, Naruto kept the bandages intact. Well, medic ninjas were scary when they wanted to be.

_Let’s see how much you have progressed. _“Did you manage to relearn the escape technique?” He was pleased to see his student nod his head. “Good. Now get here and show me what you’ve got. It’s time I start training you seriously. Come at me with the intent to kill.”

“Alright, Pervy sage.” Naruto cheered and rushed on the surface of the river. “Just you wait. This time I will show you how strong I have gotten.”

_Test one- Taijutsu. _Jiraiya watched impassively as the boy rushed towards him with his right hand pulled back. _Predictable, sloppy and slow. _He leaned back and waited idly for the punch to pass before slamming his knee in his student’s stomach without remorse. 

Spittle flew out of his mouth and Naruto felt the wind knock out his body. _That hit was harder than usual. More powerful too. _His body flew back but he didn’t get any chance to regain his balance and try again as Jiraiya appeared in front of him with his fist pulled back.

Jiraiya heard the satisfying sound of Naruto’s nose breaking under his fist as the boy was thrown away from him. _Hmm, his chakra control is getting better. A few months ago, he would have drowned in the river after a hit like that. _He watched impassively as the boy stood up on shaky legs and tried to regain his bearings.

“Wy nowse.” Naruto moaned, holding his broken nose. He was certain he saw ramen bowls circling over his head. _Dammit, I couldn’t even see him move. _It took a few more seconds for him to regain his bearings. Gritting his teeth, he set his nose back in its position and wiped his bloody hands on his pants.

“Lesson one- Restrain. Don’t rush into fights like a reckless idiot.” Jiraiya spread his feet apart and crouched low. “Think before you make a move.” 

Naruto nodded. _Let me guess. You got reckless and went on half-cocked again, huh?_ Sakura's scathing remark echoed in his mind. _I got overconfident again. _He clenched his fists and tried to think of a way to get close to his foe that didn’t involve rushing in headfirst.

“Lesson two- don't space out in the middle of a fight.” Jiraiya disappeared in a burst of chakra enhanced speed and appeared behind him. “Your opponent is not going to give you enough time to think. He will attack and counter-attack at his own pace. And you are done if you space out in the middle of a fight.”

Naruto’s eyes widened but before he could try and get some distance between them, he felt something slam in his back with the full force of a charging bull. His body was thrown across the river before his mind could comprehend anything. He cried in pain when he felt the hard ground beneath him. He stopped only when he slammed into a tree.

Jiraiya sighed and lowered his leg. _His reflexes should be better than this. What has Kakashi been doing with the brat? _He idly wondered as he watched his current punching bag regain his bearings. _He can’t even track Shushin no Jutsu at chunin level. His awareness is that of a newly minted genin._

Naruto groaned in pain. _I am going to feel that in the morning. _He removed the splinters from his hands and back with a flinch. “Alright then. You asked for this, Pervy Sage. **Shadow clone jutsu**.” Three clones rushed towards his opponent from a burst of smoke. The original stayed behind trying to think of a way to handle that spar. 

_Test two- Ninjutsu. _“Diversionary tactics, huh?” Jiraiya mused idly, watching the clones rush towards him. “Clever but not good enough.” He leaned back to avoid the first clone’s punch then ducked a flying kick from another. 

“Still very predictable.” He muttered and jumped while grabbing the clones, who could not regain balance from their overpowered and overextended attacks. _Note to self, teach him not to put too much effort in a single hit._

“Where did he go?” The third clone emerged from the water and looked around in confusion.

“Up here.” One of the clones in Jiraiya’s grip shouted a warning. Only for it to be a bit late as Jiraiya threw them at the clueless clone. Their panicked screams were cut-off abruptly as they burst into a cloud of smoke upon collision.

“Hoh, Bringing the big guns out already?” Jiraiya muttered in amusement as he landed and jumped again to dodge a **Rasengan** from his student. _How many ninjutsu does this kid know anyway?_

“Dammit, I missed,” Naruto muttered with a small smile as his plan took form. He turned around quickly and watched with a growing sense of success as his teacher was stuck with multiple kunai and shuriken from behind. 

“I did it.” He whispered as his foe fell with a look of surprise on his face. Only for his eye to widen in surprise as the body was replaced by logs. “A **Substitution Justu**.” He exclaimed in astonishment, only to freeze up when he felt something hold his legs in a vice grip.

“Did you actually think it would be that easy, arrogant brat?” Jiraiya emerged from under the water and kicked him right between his legs. “And that’s for your arrogance.” He watched in amusement as the boy’s face went through several expressions of agony before he burst into smoke.

“Now’s my chance,” Naruto muttered and watched as Jiraiya emerged out of the water and grabbed his clone. He rushed to sneak behind him with a kunai. Halfway through, he felt the phantom pain of being kicked in the crotch. He saw himself being ruthlessly kicked by his master.

Jiraiya watched as the original Naruto paused in his charge and covered his privates awkwardly. _So, he doesn’t know about this little trick yet, huh. I wonder how long will it take for the brat to realize it and use it to accelerate his training. _Yep, the boy was going to think about that kick for a long time.

“That’s cruel, Pervy sage,” Naruto muttered and fell on the water surface, trying to get the horrible memories out of his head. He heard Jiraiya laugh at his agony in amusement.

“Can’t handle a little pain, eh?” Jiraiya shook his head and wondered if this was the first time a trick like that was pulled on the brat. _Haven’t met a vicious kunoichi yet, huh?_ He remembered how many female ninjas used that move in his days. That was why proper protection was recommended. “Remember to use a guard next time, brat.”

“Oi, brat?” He called after a moment when Naruto managed to shake off the memory and stand up. “How many ninjutsu have you actually mastered?” _He has used nothing but Shadow clones, Summoning Justu and Rasengan in the time I have known him. He cannot perform two out of those three perfectly. Does he even know anything else? _This was an issue that has been bugging him for some time now. 

“Well, I can perform Substitution, Transformation, Summoning, Shadow clones and Rasengan. Why do you ask?” Naruto tilted his head curiously. 

“That’s a very small repertoire for a frontline fighter.” Jiraiya mused idly. “Didn’t Kakashi teach you any jutsu? Shushin? Elemental ninjutsu? Anything?” _Fuinjutsu? _He waved his hands in exasperation when Naruto stared back with a blank look.

“Dammit, Kakashi.” Jiraiya sighed, “Alright, brat. Show me your Substitution jutsu.” And without warning, he threw multiple kunai at his target. Deciding to take it up a notch, he quickly performed a **shuriken** **shadow clone technique**.

“Gah, give me a moment,” Naruto shouted in panic when dozens of shuriken flew towards him. “What were the hand seals again?” He shouted in panic. “Tiger- Boar- Ox- Snake, no. That’s not right. Tiger- Boar- Ox- Dog- Snake.” 

A kunai pierced his thigh just before he could substitute himself. Wincing, he removed the kunai from his thigh and wrapped a piece of cloth to stop the bleeding temporarily. He watched his sensei stand on the water surface with a frown on his face.

_Test three- Self-control. _“So, you can’t do it without hand seals and instantaneously, huh?” Jiraiya remarked with a disappointed frown, knowing full well that his student was watching him from the bushes. 

“How disappointing. It’s E-rank ninjutsu taught in the academy. Tch. Then again, you didn’t remember the rope-escape technique. Guess that is what I should expect from you.”

Naruto’s face reddened in shame but he refrained from shouting back, as he was used to doing whenever someone pointed out his weakness. 

_I always thought that it was a useless jutsu. But Jiraiya sensei and even Kakashi sensei used it expertly to avoid getting hit by their foes and get them to lower their guard. I need more information._

“You know, I can see why you lost to your friend.” Jiraiya mused, idly rubbing his chin. “You are weak. If anything, I am surprised you survived as long as you did as a ninja. Did your team need to come to save you every time you did something reckless?” Jiraiya used chakra to heighten his senses. He knew what could happen if the boy lost himself to his rage.

Naruto stiffened in surprise. He would’ve never imagined that he would hear that from Jiraiya of all people. Blood dripped down his palm as he dug his nails in the palm of his hands. He bit his lips, desperately trying to stop his eyes from watering.

“I can understand why Kakashi chose Sasuke over you.” Jiraiya knew that what he was saying was out of line and wrong in context. But he wanted to ensure that the kid had the will power to control his emotions. A shinobi driven by his emotions was easy to defeat and manipulate.

He wanted to be sure that the kid was ready to stop playing as a ninja. _Can you suck it up and learn to look underneath the surface, Naruto?_

“You remember that, don’t you?” Naruto’s whisker-like marks thickened as he heard his sensei. _Sorry, Naruto. But I already promised to train Sasuke. _Kakashi’s words echoed in his head. _The sound of a thousand chirping birds…_

“How did it feel, Naruto?” Jiraiya pushed on, heedless of the effect his words would have soon. “How did it feel knowing that the one your sensei favoured chose to leave the village because he wasn’t satisfied with his progress?”

Naruto’s eyes turned blood-red with slits and his mind clouded with rage. 

_Weak. _An intoxicating feeling filled his body. 

_Pathetic. _Potent, powerful chakra boiled out of his body and took form around him.

_A failure_. He felt an unquenchable thirst for blood and destruction. To prove that he wasn’t a failure. A desire to make him eat those words. 

Deep inside his body, the giant fox opened an eye as the boy’s rage and hatred drew on his power. _How interesting. _He roared with laughter. 

_Let me out, Naruto._

**-]|[-**


End file.
